


Thanks for The Mistletoe

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie is a good sister, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flynn is a good friend, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie doesn’t like the holidays, so Bobby decides to surprise his best friend.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby Wilson/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Thanks for The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts), [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts).



> I like A_Tomb_With_A_View’s idea that Reggie is everyone’s favorite because he deserves it.

Reggie was not a fan of the holidays. All of their friends knew it, and the other members of _Sunset Curve_ tried to include him in their holiday plans every year. This year, with Luke splitting time between his and Julie’s families, and Alex splitting his time between his and Willie’s, it was up to Bobby to be there for their bassist. So the morning of Christmas Eve, the rhythm guitarist called his sister and her girlfriend as soon as Reggie left their apartment to meet Nick, waking up them to help to their immense annoyance. When he explained it was for Reggie, the annoyance faded almost entirely, as Reggie was everyone’s favorite. Nick’s job that day was to keep Reggie out of the apartment, so the blonde put off all his Christmas shopping to the last minute to have an excuse to drag the other boy along for hours with the promise of lunch.

When Carrie and Flynn showed up with a car full of boxes, Bobby was practically bouncing. He wound himself with coffee the entire hour he was waiting for them, and got all the boxes into the apartment in less than twenty minutes.

“You feeling okay, bro?” Flynn asked, watching him carefully as he began untangling a string of lights from the first box.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He answered too quickly.

Carrie raised an eyebrow, “Robert. Be honest.”

“Okay, I’m a little panicked.” Bobby offered, “I’ve always had Luke or Alex to help Reggie around the holidays, but this year it’s just me. I don’t want him to hate me if I screw something up.”

“Bobby,” Flynn said softly yet sternly, “You have to admit to the boy that you’re in love with him. You’ve spent two weeks planning this surprise.”

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Bobby answered as he handed one end of the string to his sister and climbed up on his couch to hang the end in his hand. “Reggie doesn’t believe in love. And I’m not gonna ruin what we have by putting him on the spot.”

“What you have is a flirtationship that has gone on for years.” His sister responded dryly. “It’s obvious you both love each other. Please, for our sanity and your own happiness, take the plunge.”

Bobby didn’t answer, focusing on the next string of lights he needed to untangle. The girls sighed, setting to work on their own. By the time Reggie texted Bobby to complain about how long Nick took in the mall, they had finished. The entire apartment was alight in soft white and rainbow glows, including the bedrooms, bathroom, and kitchen. There was a wreath on each door, and stockings tacked to the wall with all of their names on them. Even a small tree was decorated in the corner beside the tv. Bobby was putting a tray of cookies in the oven when Carrie checked her phone, “Okay, big brother, we need to get going tochange and be at Flynn’s parents’s house on time for dinner. Think about what I said.” He gave them a hug, thanking them for helping as he set the timer. The girls shared a look, hoping their surprise would help.

When Reggie finally came home, he looked so exhausted he barely noticed the lights at first. “Never again.” He complained as he dropped onto the couch. He looked up when he heard Bobby shuffle in, his eyes blowing wide when he saw the plate of cookies the other boy had in hand, and his eyes skirted over all the lights and decorations, stopping just above Bobby’s head. “Did you do all this?”

Bobby shrugged sheepishly, “Carrie and Flynn helped. That’s why Nick waited and took you along today. So we could set it up.” Reggie’s gaze kept flickering between Bobby’s face and the spot above his head. “What is-“ Bobby glanced up, and he mentally cursed his sister as he stared up at the mistletoe, “That- uh, that wasn’t supposed to be part of it.”

“Oh.” Reggie looked...disappointed?

“It can be, if you want.” Bobby said to his best friend before he could stop himself. He could feel his face flush, but he could see the hope shining in the taller boy’s eyes so he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You don’t have to do that just for me.” Reggie argued.

Bobby laughed, “I did all of this just for you. This...this might be more for me.” He explained as he set the cookies on the coffee table and sat beside Reggie. The other boy was giving him a curious look, so Bobby decided ‘ _fuck it._ ’ “Reg, I have wanted to kiss you for years. So, it’s Christmas with mistletoe, I don’t think I’ll ever get a better time. Can I?”

Reggie’s eyes flickered across his face, as if searching for something, before he finally nodded. Bobby leaned in slowly, in case he changed his mind. When Reggie didn’t pull away, he closed the distance between them. It started as a simple chaste kiss, but it felt like everything Bobby needed to breathe again. He felt Reggie wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer and pressing more into the kiss, deepening it. When they finally pulled away, they were both panting and flushed, Reggie looked into Bobby’s eyes, “I love you.”

Bobby felt the air catch in his throat, but he couldn’t feel embarrassed when his response came out breathlessly, “I love you, too, Reg.” Reggie beamed, whole and bright, the first time Bobby had ever seen him smile like that during the holidays, before leaning in and kissing him again.

Later, when they were watching cheesy holiday movies while they cuddled on the couch eating cookies, swapping occasional kisses, Bobby wondered if he should thank his sister or Flynn for the mistletoe.


End file.
